


The Family

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Lorna Dane/Marcos Diaz [7]
Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/M, Grandpaneto, International Fanworks Day 2018, Life isn't perfect, Lorna has major trust issues, Lorna is alot over protective, Lorna kinda hates her father, Magneto finds out he is a Grandpa, Peter saved Lorna before, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Erik, Wanda and Peter go to the mutant Underground, only to find a angered Lorna Dane, and Two kids they had no idea she had





	The Family

Lorna was in her room, with Jamie and Erika. 

"Mommy! Can I show Erika my powers?" Jamie asked, pointing at a metal can on a shelf.

"Just be careful, ok?" Lorna replied. Jamie nodded at put his hands out. The can started to shake, Baby Erika looking at her big brother with awe. The can slowly lifted up, but he quickly dropped it. Erika still clapped and giggled, proud of her brother. Lorna was so happy to have this family, she never dreamed she would have kids or be married. But here she was. 

But all good things go wrong eventually. 

"Momma?" Jamie said.

"Yeah?" She said, putting Erika's tiny onzies away. 

"Something is wrong." Lorna quickly turned around to make sure her kids weren't hurt. They weren't, but she suddenly heard lots of yelling downstairs.

"Stay here, don't move! Don't let Erika out of your sight!" Lorna ordered. She ran out of the room to see what was wrong. But what she saw was not what she suspected, she didn't see Sentinal Services busting in or a Mutant traitor destroying everything. She saw her Family.

"Father?" Lorna said. Erik looked up and saw her, calmly walking down the steps. She saw Erik, Wanda and Peter standing there.

"Hello, Lorna." Erik replied, with little to no emotion.

"What are you doing here?! You could have led Sentinal Services here!" She yelled.

"Hey sis." Peter said, trying- But Failed- to lighten the mood. Marcos saw Lorna with pure anger in her eyes, and when she was like that, nothing was good.

"Babe, calm down." He said. Of course she didn't.

"I see you have a boyfriend." Erik said, he may be evil, but he was still her father.

"He isn't my boyfriend he is my husband and-"

"Momma? Can we come Down now." Jamie asked, holding Erika in his small arms. The three Mutant looked stunned.

"And I have two kids. Which you all put in danger! If I even hear one report about you-" She was once again cut off by one of her children. But this time it was Erika, crying, this cry was definitely because of her yelling.

"You didn't tell me this Lorna, I'm your father." 

"I don't care. You left me at a crash sight thinking you killed my parents and making me forget everything! You may biologically be my father, but you will never be my real father. I want you three to leave, now, before we all get captured." Lorna hissed.

"Lorna, we can't leave." Wanda said, finally chiming in.

"Why not?" 

"We can't leave, Sis, We needed somewhere to stay. Plus, you owe me." Peter said.

"Owe you? For what? Oh." Lorna remembered. Peter saved her from Sentinal Services a few years ago.

"I may owe you but not Erik, now I want you to leave. I don't care if I owe you, I can do something else to pay you back. But you are all fugitives, more than any of us are, and you put my family in danger. Leave now, before someone has to make you." Lorna took her baby daughter from Jamie, and walked back to her room. 

Peter zipped you the stairs to talk to her.

"He Lo." Peter gave Lorna that nickname when they first met as kids, but they didn't know they were related then.

"Go Peter, and do call me 'Lo' like I'm some kid."

"Listen, we just need to stay three nights, and we will leave. We won't let Sentinal Services come here. Please." Peter begged. Lorna turned around to look at him.

"Two days, that's it." Peter smirked and ran back to tell his father and Twin sister that they could stay.

\------------

"So you are my uncle?" Jamie asked, looking at Peter.

"Yeah, and that's your Auntie Wanda," He said, pointing to her. "and that's your grandpa." He then pointed to a tired looking Magneto. 

"Do we have any cousins?" 

"No. But you do have an Auntie Crystal, she is my wife. And a Uncle Vision, that's Wanda's husband. But maybe one day you will have cousins." Peter explained. He got up and walked over to Lorna.

"Can I hold her?" Peter asked, looking at baby Aurora.

"Ok, but be careful." She handed the baby to him, telling Peter how to hold her.

"Hi, I'm your uncle Peter, I'm gonna be the fun uncle. Wanda is gonna be a boring aunt. She's probably gonna want you to read stuff." 

Wanda just rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. Peter carefully handed Aurora back to Lorna. In Lorna's mind, she wished life could be like this. She wished her father never left, her Brother and sister didn't follow him, and her family just to be at peace. It seemed this would never happen, it never would. But for now, she enjoyed the fact that she wasn't fighting Sentinals, wasn't planning and attack, and wasn't arguing with her father. So for now, life wasn't so bad.


End file.
